Kat
by Aidolover862
Summary: She's a confused teenage ninja. He was her first love after heartbreak. They take her away. This is Kat's story of returning to Sai. OC/Sai/Deidara/Itachi/Gaara/Sasuke R&R!
1. Sai

I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

Kat

Chapter 1: Sai

"Hey Kat!" shouts Naruto, "Been a while, huh?"

Seventeen year old Tanaka Hartia, aka Kat smiles and hops off the roofs like a cat.

"Tanaka, Naruto just got back a couple days ago," Shikamaru says in a bored tone, "And here, Choji left me your lunch."

"I'm lucky I have a lunch at all!" she says with a grin, "You know how Choji is!"

"I heard that!" shouts Choji, "You're lucky my mother makes you lunch!"

"Choji! Nice to see you again. You haven't changed a bit," says Naruto. Shikamaru pauses as Tanaka gives a small hiss.

"Tanaka, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Everyone act normal, pretend I'm leaving. And keep your eyes on the sky. I'll be back," says Tanaka. And she walks off waving her hand. Once she is out of sight, she transforms into a cat. She hops onto a roof and heads toward a pale boy with short black hair. She meows at him.

"Oh. Hello Kitty," he says in surprise. He puts down a paintbrush and scratches her head. She begins to move to his other side. She transforms back into a girl.

"Ohayo. Atashi-wa Tanaka Hartia desu. Friends call me Kat. You may realize why," giggles Kat.

"Uh, Boku-wa Sai desu. Weren't you just a cat?" asks Sai.

"Hai, I was. That's why everyone calls me Kat. Are you slow or something?" she asks in annoyance. Sai shakes his head slightly and stares at her ears. Kat notices and touches one. She feels fur and sighs.

"I don't know why I keep doing that. People always stare at me like I'm some kind of freak," she sighs again and her ears return to normal. She looks at his paintings.

"Wow, nice lion!" she exclaims.

"Arigato. How do you do that?" he asks curiously.

"Here, I'll show you," she makes a few hand signs and grabs his wrist. They both transform into cats. Sai is a black cat with darker splotches on his paws. Kat is a yellow cat with green eyes and white marks all over.

"This is how I did it. Bye!" she says, running away.

"Hey, wait! Change me back!" he clumsily chases after her. She jumps agilely to another roof.

"Come and try to catch me!" she laughs and jumped onto a sill and to the ground. He tries to follow and falls onto the ground. She laughs a few feet away and waits to for him to get up before darting into an alley. He follows, but finds it empty.

"Here, Blacky! Here boy!" she 'catcalls' at him. She is on a roof again. Sai sits down, his tail swishing angrily. Kat lies down with her paws dangling over the alley, "What's the matter, Sai? Too high up for you?"

He looks at her in fury and a hiss escapes him. She laughs and rolls over so she is looking at him upside-down.

"Oooh, kitty's mad at me!" she laughs again.

"Change–me–back!" he snarls, then tries jumping on the roof, but comes up short. He looks around and sees a box close to the wall; he jumps onto it and up to the roof. As he walks up to her, she rolls over and smiles.

"You want to be human again?" she asks.

"Hai!" he nearly screams, "What do I have to do?"

"You haven't said please yet," she giggles. His tone instantly relaxes. She lies down on her side and waits expectantly.

"Can you please change me back? Please?" he asks, a pleading look in his eye.

"Alright. But I have to ask you one thing. Why haven't you said my name?" she asks curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I was trying to keep up with you. Gomen for not shouting for you," Sai says sarcastically. Kat rolls over angrily.

"You don't have to be sarcastic, Sai," she says.

"Sorry, um, Kat right?" he asks uncertainly.

"Yeah. Kat," smiles Kat. She pads over to him and raises a paw onto his flank. She murmurs something unintelligible and they both transform back into humans. She looks him over and nods, then turns him around. As his butt comes into view Tanaka has to suppress a loud burst of laughter. A small giggle escapes and Sai turns and looks at her. She licks her lips.

"Er, Sai, you still have a tail," she says, still struggling to suppress her mirth. She makes a grab for his tail. Catching it, she pulls on it then lets go. As Sai yelps in pain it shoots back into the base of his tail bone. She touches her ears and tailbone, then her upper lip. Then she notices how sharp her vision is. She could see the miniscule beads of sweat on Sai's brow from chasing her. She sighs and blinks twice. AS her vision becomes worse she smiles.

"Wow. Us humans have terrible vision!" says Sai. He rubs his eyes and looks amazed.

"Oh, I hear that my cousins, the mouse transformers, have such terrible vision that they're grateful when they transform back into humans. So I'm lucky I was born on this side of the family," she says abstractly. She turns and with a quiet see ya, walks away; her hips swinging lazily.

After she has left Sai continues staring at where she disappeared. She turns after she is out of sight, looking back at where she has left Sai. She transforms back into a cat and goes back slinking past him and transforming behind him. Smiling to herself, she taps his shoulder and grins as he jumps three feet.

"Hey, I was thinking…Let's go get something to eat at Barbe-Q," she smiles, makes a hand sign and grabs his wrist. As they transform, Sai groans.

"Not again! Tanaka!" he whines. He becomes the black cat and stares at the yellow cat reproachfully.

"Follow me, Sai. I know a shortcut," she begins to travel across the rooftops, going quickly, but making sure not to go too fast.

…

"Thanks, Kat. How can I pay you back for this?" asks Sai. Smiling, Kat leans forward to whisper in his ear, making him shiver.

"I think this might work, but it will take more than one," she says and kisses him on the lips. His eyes widen then slowly close as his hand lifts to her cheek. _She tastes sweeter than any fruit_, he thinks as she breaks the kiss. She moves closer to him and smiles. She reaches tentatively for his hand and when he doesn't pull away, lightly holds his hand. His free hand goes to her shoulder length pink hair.

"Why do you dye your hair, little kitten?" he asks sweetly.

"I'm waiting for it to grow out. I would dye it hoping Sasuke would come back," she says, running away, sobbing.

"Kat! Kat, wait!" shouts Sai, getting up.

…

Nearby, a blonde boy, his long hair tied in a ponytail, watches the scene. His dark green eyes glitter as he watches Tanaka. He straightens out his fishnet shirt and slips on a long black coat with red clouds over his shoulders. He reluctantly turns back to the black haired boy and watches him slump back to the table.

"So. Why does Itachi want me to get rid of the pink haired girl if she isn't with Sasuke, un?" curiosity raises one eyebrow. He follows the girl as she runs to her house. As she reaches the door, the blonde jumps down behind her. She turns and steps back to bump against the door.

"Who–who are you?" she asks, eyes wide with terror. The blonde smirks and lifts a hand to caress her cheek. Her eyes darken and she moves closer to him unintentionally.

"My beautiful pink haired girl, my name is Deidara. I'm supposed to kill you, my pretty one, but if you join me and the Akatsuki, I'll spare your lovely alabaster neck, un," says Deidara, leaning closer. She looks at him, her whole body moving closer, until they are inches apart. She feels his finger travel to her full, soft, pink lips. Deidara traces those soft lips, feeling them tremble, but whether with desire or fear, he cannot tell. He leans in and whispers in her ear, making her shiver.

"What is your name, little kitty, un?" asks Deidara, his voice slightly huskier imagining how soft the rest of this lovely girl was. Her voice trembles as she answers.

"M–my name? Atashi-wa Tanaka desu. Tanaka Hartia…," she hesitates, "Some people call me Kat."

She slowly kisses the finger on her lips. He removes the finger and she licks her lips. His lips, inches away from hers, slowly move over and capture hers. He tastes her fruity lips and when they part he is breathing heavily. He has her pressed against her door.

"Iku…I'll go with you, Deidara-kun," Kat says, licking her lips again. She tastes his nutty, forest-y, flavor. She makes a few hand signs and grabs his wrist. They both transform into cats and they dart away. As Sai walks home he notices a yellow cat with white marks all over pass him. The cat next to her is also yellow, but with black marks instead. The female stops and looks at him.

"Tanaka?" he says in despair. The cat meows.

"Why? Why are you leaving me?" the cat turns her head to the male cat. With a final meow, the cats dart off, leaving Sai broken. Tears fill his dark eyes, spilling over his white cheeks.


	2. Deidara

Chapter 2: Deidara

A blonde girl with a blue tee shirt and dark jeans walks into the kitchen. A blonde boy gets up and slips a hand around her waist. She rubs her arms and the boy immediately gives her the long black coat he is wearing.

"Thanks, Dei-kun," she murmurs kissing his cheek.

"You know I always look out for you, Kat, un," says Deidara, kissing her back.

Kat turns to him and wraps her arms around his neck. He brushes some blonde hair out of her eyes. She takes the elastic out of her waist length hair and pulls it all back into the elastic. He goes behind her and begins to rub her shoulders. He pushes her ponytail off her neck and his lips brush, light as a feather, on her neck. She shivers with pleasure and sighs. His lips return and his teeth scrape her neck. She gives a soft moan and he turns her around, pressing his lips to hers. Her lips part and his tongue slides in teasing hers as he withdraws quickly and then returns. She pulls him closer and the coat slips off her shoulders. He slips his hand into her shirt and she moans louder. His hand finds her breast and he begins to tease her nipple. She writhes.

"Will you two get a room?" an irritated voice exclaims, "I'm sick of walking in on you two groping each other!"

"Go away, Sasori," Kat mutters, nibbling on Deidara's ear. She sighs, then releases Deidara and picks the coat up off the floor, "You always walk in when things are getting good."

She grins evilly and puts an arm around Deidara. His hand slips around her waist and her eyes widen when his hand begins to slip lower.

"Kuso!" murmurs Sasori and he walks off. Kat turns to Deidara and fingers the fishnet shirt he is wearing.

"I should wear fishnet more often, un," he remarks with a grin. She smiles and holds him close as they walk into the living room. Sasori sits on an armchair glaring at them crossly. Itachi looks at them half annoyed, half amused. Kat watches Itachi and waits to be chastised.

"Kat, please stop making innuendos to Sasori. I don't like listening to him complain," says Itachi with a chuckle. He motions Deidara over. Kat wills her ears to become a cat's.

"Deidara, you better quit it. Just because you got to her first doesn't mean I can't take her anytime I wanted. You may not have noticed, but she can't take her beautiful green eyes off of me when I'm nearby," he says slyly. She turns pink and looks away. She feels Deidara staring at her. Itachi isn't done talking though.

"I am tempted too. Her hair is shiny. Her voice is music, and she is very strong. In fact…I think you've had her for too long," he raised his voice as she changed her ears back, "Tanaka, come here, darling."

She walks reluctantly toward him. Her cheeks turn slightly pink as she looks at him, awe sparkling her eyes. She takes a deep breath to calm down.

"Hai, Itachi senpai?" she asks nervously. She begins to fidget with the end of her ponytail.

"I have some regrettable news. You and I are being transferred to the Northern Akatsuki hideout. But, unfortunately, Deidara must stay behind," he says with a slight smirk. Her mouth drops into a perfect 'o'. She turns slowly to Deidara and forces a smile.

"Well, Dei-kun, I guess I won't be seeing you soon," she says, kissing his cheek. She hesitantly takes Itachi's hand and he pulls her to her room.

…

Tanaka readjusts her fingerless black gloves and pulls on a long black coat embossed with red clouds. She sighs and slips a pack over her shoulder. Itachi knocks on the door and enters. She smiles at him then gasps when he pushes her against her wall. He presses his lips to hers and grinds his hips against her. She drops her pack and slides her hand into his coat. He pushes the girl's coat away and lifts her shirt up. As her breasts are bared for him she moans softly. She lifts her hands to his head and pulls him down to her breasts. He kisses them, licks them, his teeth scrape her skin and she bucks against him. He groans and breaks away, shoving her shirt down. She sinks down slowly, breathing heavily, her eyes on Itachi. His eyes glitter red, half closed, lust filled. He clears his throat and turns away.

"Let's go," he says, his voice husky. She picks up her pack and lifts her coat back onto her shoulders. She gets up, takes his hand and he leads her away.


	3. Itachi

Chapter 3: Itachi

Kat, now eighteen, pushes her bangs off her forehead and fans herself. She releases Itachi's hand and tugs at the high black collar covering her nose and mouth. She slyly reaches around Itachi and steals his water bottle.

"Itachi! I'm hot and thirsty. And this coat doesn't help. Can I take this thing off?" she complains. Itachi nods and she slips it off. She wears a silver halter top that shows her stomach and a matching short skirt. Her high heeled sandal straps come up to her knees. She runs her index finger along the hem and the outfit changes. It is now a black tube top with a little short cloak Akatsuki styled. Her black short skirt has red clouds on it. She has black boots that come up to her thighs. She runs a hand through her hair and it braids. A headband appears on her head, black with tiny red clouds. An onyx and ruby belly button ring appears. She glances over at Itachi and grins at his wide eyes. Finally, a red and black swirling ring appears on her right finger and a red and black bangle on each wrist. Itachi's eyes look like ramen bowls and she raises an eyebrow at him.

"This is my Akatsuki outfit. But I can never wear it because you think it's not Akatsuki," she says giggling. Itachi doesn't say anything. He just keeps blinking rapidly. She laughs and pulls him into a kiss. His hands travel across her bare stomach and arms. Just then a gust of wind blows over them. They jump apart and Kat starts rubbing her eyes. Itachi shakes his head and a stream of sand falls out of his hair. Kat brushes sand out of her bangs. She throws her hands up then flings them around Itachi's neck.

"Why did we have to come to this stupid desert anyway?" she asks and buries her face in his shoulder. He chuckles and strokes her silky blonde hair.

"We have to kill the Kazekage. His name is Gaara, remember?" asks Itachi. She kisses his neck, and then smiles against it.

"Yes, I remember. I just meant that I don't understand why Deidara and Sasori couldn't have been sent instead of us," she replies.

"I wanted to bring you with me. Pain-sama already wanted me to go so I chose you to come," he says softly. She giggles at the sound of his normally harsh voice filled with sweet syrup. She looks at him as he raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you laugh?" asks Itachi his voice now confused.

"Your voice. It's usually so harsh and mean. But now it's so sweet and gentle," she replies smiling. He smiles back and kisses her gently.

"I can only show this side of me around you," she smiles again and hugs him tightly. They had reached the gates of Suna. She grins and an old glint returns to her eyes. She makes a few hand signs and grabs his wrist. Her signature yellow cat appears and a raven colored cat is next to her. Her yellow pelt has red and white marks on it now. His raven colored pelt has a dark black mark in the shape of a raven on his back and an orange plume on his forehead.

"Okay, now we can infiltrate Suna without getting caught. I'll put an ice shield around us," she says and murmurs to herself. Itachi sees a shimmering around them then it seems to disappear. They run to the Kazekage's office and at the sight of him Kat stops in her tracks. Her emerald green eyes follow the lines of the red love symbol tattoo on his forehead. She looks at his dark red hair and his black lined dark green eyes. His tight red t-shirt shows off his muscular body. She moves to him and meows softly. He looks down at her and bends over to pet her soft fur. She watches Itachi retreat to let her infiltrate Gaara's security. After Itachi leaves Kat, she transforms back into a girl. Gaara gasps and a small trail of sand appears next to her pale face.

"Hold, Gaara of the Sand," she says in a commanding voice. He stops for a second, regarding her intently. She takes a step toward him and slides a finger along his muscular arm.

"Who are you?" he asks gruffly as she slowly moves her whole hand across his muscular upper body.

"My name is Tanaka Hartia. I am a member of the assassination group known as the Akatsuki. You are next on the list but you are too handsome to kill," she replies softly and kisses him, "Come on. We have to get out of here. I have a partner who won't like that I'm dating you. But it's the only way I can save you. Akatsuki cannot kill the lovers of members. I know, Deidara saved my life the same way I'm saving yours. I'll go to him for now."

She made a few hand signs and she transforms into her yellow cat. Gaara is a red cat with a yellow band running all over. They leave Suna and Gaara tells his brother, Kankuro, to look after the village while he is gone. The two cats disappear from the village.


	4. Gaara

Chapter 4: Gaara

Kat and Gaara walk through the forests of Konoha. Kat's hair is now short. She has a red, skin tight tank top. She has on a black skirt over red leggings. Gaara has on a black skin tight tee shirt and black jeans. They stop at a clearing and Kat goes for wood. As she picks up a few long sticks, she hears a rustling in the bushes. She turns around and draws a kunai.

"Who's there?" she calls warily. She hears more rustling then Itachi steps out of the bushes. She gasps at the renewed lust filling his red eyes. He takes a step forward and she raises her kunai.

"Ohayo, Tanaka. Genki?" says Itachi pleasantly.

"Hai, genki desu. You?" she murmurs and slowly edges back to the clearing.

"Oh, I'm much better now that I've found you," he says with a lecherous grin.

"Kuso!" she breathes. Suddenly all she sees of Itachi is a blur of black and he is pressing his mouth on hers. He holds her as she tries to get away.

"I like your hair better this way. No, don't faint!" he cries. She had rolled her eyes to the back of her head and collapsed in his arms. As he bends under her full weight she knees him in the groin. He groans and releases her. She dashes back to Gaara. They leave the clearing and soon come to another one. This time Gaara leaves to get water and wood. She hears rustling behind her and throws two kunai at the bushes. A raven haired boy jumps out of the bushes. It is not Itachi. Onyx eyes fix on her and her knees give way. She drops to the ground and stares at the one man she wanted to see for years. Sasuke Uchiha, the man who broke her heart. She glances around, half expecting to see Orochimaru appear next to him.

"So, where's snake-face?" she asks shakily. He smirks at Kat.

""I killed him. It was easy," he says grimly. Her eyes open wide as his hand reaches around her waist. "You know, I never stopped thinking about you."

Kat's mouth dropped into a perfect "o". She looks at him with her eyes gleaming. He sits down next to her and hugs her tightly.

"Could you sing for me? I've missed your beautiful voice," he asks. She hesitates then opens her mouth and sings.

"What hurts the most. Was being so close. And having so much to say (Much to say). And watching you walk away. And never knowing. What could have been. And not seeing that lovin' you is what I was trying to do."

She smiles hesitantly at him, her cheeks pink with joy. He leans forward and kisses her. Then a boy with blue-white hair and a purple tank top appears. He catches sight of Sasuke and Kat.

"Oh-ho! Sasuke does have a soft spot for a certain girl! OI! KARIN! I FOUND HIM! AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH SASUKE ANYMORE!" the boy shouts. A red haired girl appears next to him.

"What are you talking about, Suigetsu?" Karin notices Kat, "Oh, who are you?"

Sasuke pulls Tanaka up to her feet, putting an arm around her waist.

Karin, Suigetsu, this is Tanaka Hartia. She's my girlfriend," he says bluntly. Karin's eyes widen and she looks dumbly at Kat. Suigetsu smiles and sidles up next her. He slips an arm around her waist.

"Well, Tanaka–," he starts.

"Oh, call me Kat! I'm sure you'll eventually find out why," she grins and her old mischievous glint returns to her eyes.

"Okay. Well, Kat. It seems you're one of us now. I'm Suigetsu, Karin's personal tormentor," he grins and a row of sharp teeth are revealed.

"Thanks," she smiles and walks off with the three.

"We still need to find Jugo. 'Course a bird might have already told him," says Suigetsu. Kat looks back at camp, then lays her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Little does she know that Gaara watched her leaves and is heading back to Suna. He snorts in derision, chastising himself on his foolishness to trust a woman, especially an Akatsuki woman.


	5. Sasuke

Chapter 5: Sasuke

Five teenagers walk along a forest trail. The red haired Karin glares balefully at the shark tooth Suigetsu. He, in turn, grins cheerfully at Kat. Her hair is now pink again and styled to match Sasuke's. She has her arm around Suigetsu and they laugh freely. She wears a low cut t shirt with the Hartia family crest and a pink skirt with black leggings. Sasuke watches the petite girl act like the young girl he met. She releases Suigetsu and transforms into a cat. She frisks around and Suigetsu laughs.

"It sure has been more fun with Kat around!" he laughs, "Hey, Kat, can I be a cat too?"

She changes back and runs over t him. She winks at him then talks rapidly in another language.

"Quieres una gato?" she says.

"Si," he replies and they continue to rattle off. Karin looks at Jugo. He shrugs and Sasuke laughs aloud. He walks over to Kat and slings an arm around her. He mutters in the same language and she kisses him.

"So, who wants to be a cat?" she asks. Sasuke and Suigetsu both step forward at once. Jugo follows more slowly. Karin stays firmly planted where she is.

"Karin, you don't want to be a cat?" Kat asks.

"No!" she says. Kat shrugs and turns Suigetsu into a cat. He is white with blue marks. She transforms back and changes Sasuke, black with white lightening marks, and then Jugo, orange with black on his neck. They dart off leaving Karin to stare dumbfound at the retreating animals.

"Sasuke, I'll see you in a bit," Kat says and darts off. She walks along in the forest and reaches a clearing. Gaara stands and looks at the cat.

"What a pretty kitty," he says, not recognizing her. She runs away and comes to another clearing. This time Itachi is there but before he sees her she runs away. Soon she reaches a third clearing, this time Deidara sees her and smiles.

"Konnichiwa, Tanaka. Genki, un?" he says with a raised eyebrow. She transforms back into a human.

"Deidara, you recognized me?" she asks hugging him. Deidara is the only guy in the Akatsuki who will not kill her now. Or rape her.

"Of course I recognize you. I love you. You're my greatest work of art, un," he says softly (A/N Awww!)

"Deidara…Come with us? Please?" asks Tanaka. She tugs on his hand and draws him toward the forest where Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu are…somewhere. Deidara just pulls her back to him. He runs his hand through her hair.

"Kat, you look almost exactly like when I first met you. I like it, un," he says softly. Then he bends his head and kisses the top of his head. She blinks then slowly smiles, before he lifts her chin and kisses her forehead. Her eyes widen slightly and she pushes against him. He kisses her nose.

"Deidara, please stop!" she cries. He leans down until his lips are an inch from hers. He smiles and leans back. He slides his hand around her waist and sidles up next to her.

"Do you really think I'm that low? Yeah?" asks Deidara. She smiles wryly, kissing his cheek.

"No, I think you're a tease," she smiles. She starts to pull on his hand again, "Please, Dei-kun, come with me. I'm sure Karin will be leaving soon."

He begins to follow her reluctantly. His eyes are half-closed and he looks at her curiously. She hadn't called him Dei-kun since they broke up. He slowly smiles and follows her more willingly.

"Tanaka, iku. Slow down, please, un," he says with a laugh. They walk back to Sasuke together and she greets him with a hug.

"Sasuke-kun, can Dei-kun stay with us? Even for a little while?" she asks sweetly.

"If he quits wearing the Akatsuki cloak, then yes, he can," says Sasuke reasonably. Deidara slips the coat off and throws it in the bushes.

"There, no longer Akatsuki, un," he says grinning at Kat. She smiles warmly then her eyes widen as a boy with black hair and an orange swirly mask appears near Deidara.

"Deidara senpai is quitting?" he asks. Tanaka looks at Deidara and he shrugs sheepishly.

"Yeah, Tobi. So go back. Okay, un?" he says.

"But Tobi doesn't understand! Tobi thought Deidara senpai liked being an Akatsuki member," says Tobi.

"Hey, kid, why are you talking in third person?" Kat asks.

"Tobi always talks like this," he says then looks at her, "OOOOHH! TOBI LIKES PRETTY GIRL!" he yells then hugs her around the waist.

"Tobi, get off of Kat, un!" cries Deidara while Kat struggles to push the guy off her. Tobi releases Kat and steps back.

"Tobi is sorry for scaring pretty girl. Does pretty girl forgive Tobi?" he asks.

"Fine just leave me and Dei-kun alone," she mutters and the five teens walk off, leaving Tobi confused and alone.

"Oi, Karin, we have another guy for you to chase off!" calls Suigetsu. He grins at Deidara and wraps an arm around Tanaka. Deidara leans down and whispers in Kat's ear.

"Does he always act like this to this Karin girl?" he asks. She smiles and nods.

"Oh yeah, and I help him. Karin's always giving me dirty looks 'cause she has a thing for Sasuke and he loves me. So I joined Suigetsu in his quest to drive Karin out of her mind," she explains.

"What are you talking about now, fish breath?" yells Karin. She stops short at the sight of a tall, handsome, blonde haired, green eyed boy. She closes her eyes and senses his chakra.

"This guy, his chakra, this guy is cool!" she thought. She feels her cheeks turn pink as she stares at him. Suddenly all she sees is Suigetsu.

"Uh-oh! Tanaka, quick get Deidara out of here! Karin's got a crush on him!" cries Suigetsu. He grins as Karin punches his head and watches it melt into water and reform.

"Huh?" murmurs Deidara to Kat, "What's Suigetsu talking about?" Kat bursts into laughter and pulls Suigetsu out of Karin's grasp, who was trying to strangle the shark-tooth. Kat starts yammering away in the foreign language to Suigetsu. He explains then turns to Deidara.

"You are officially the most unlucky man on earth. Karin likes you, Deidara," Suigetsu says ducking Karin's fist as it whizzes over his head.

"What do you mean?" asks Deidara, totally naive. Kat laughs harder and kisses his cheek.

"Dei-kun, I'm going to make this simple. Karin wants your body. She thinks you're hot. She wants to kiss you, touch you, feel you. Understand?" Kat says with a grin.

"Oh. Well, she better not kiss me. I'll–," he stops short and glances at Kat. She shrugs and he smiles. Suigetsu grins at Deidara and the two boys quickly become friends. Karin notices their grins and turns to Sasuke, who is listening to Kat sing. She frowns, looking at the Jugo, and then turns to the orange dot that is Tobi and walks off to join the kid. Suigetsu notices and turns to Sasuke.

"Well, Kat, we succeeded in driving Karin off!" he says. Suddenly Karin runs back and kisses Suigetsu full on the lips. Kat's and Deidara's jaws drop as Suigetsu responds with enough enthusiasm to lift Karin up.

"I always knew they had a thing for each other!" says Sasuke smugly. Suigetsu pulls away from Karin and joins him. He smiles sheepishly and the two boys walk away. Kat, Deidara, and Jugo follow behind them.

"Well," states Deidara, "This has been an interesting day, un!"

"You can say that again!" laughs Kat. She leans over and turns his head. He looks at her questioningly and she whispers softly her lips centimeters away.

"I love you, Dei-kun," she whispers, kissing him softly. His hand immediately lifted to caress her cheek. Her lips part for him with a sigh. He breaks the kiss with a groan. She steps forward, seeking more kisses.

"Dei-kun, let me," she murmurs, grabbing his shirt and pulling his lips back to hers. Just before their lips meet though, Deidara places his hand between them. She stops and stares at him reproachfully.

"You're with Sasuke. Not me, un," says Deidara. Kat shakes her head, her fingers twining into his.

"No! I love you, Dei-kun. I didn't realize until after Itachi and I broke up. I love you!" she says fiercely. She pulls his hand down and kisses him. He starts to pull away from her in reluctance, but surrenders, letting her drag him away from the path. They trip on a root, tumbling down together. He rolls over in midair to bear the brunt of the fall. On the ground, he slips his hand into her shirt and places his palm on her stomach. She gasps as the mouth on his hand licks her belly. He slides his hand along her body, the mouth licking, biting and teasing. She writhes beneath the hand.

"Kat…I want you…so bad," Deidara gasps. Kat moans softly as his hand slips under her skirt.

"I know…Dei-kun…I want you, too," she sighs back. In slow motion Deidara lets her go and draws a kunai. Kat jerks slightly when it touches her bare skin as Deidara cuts through her breastband. Kat reaches down, tugging Deidara's pants down. He bends down to her breast and captures one rosy nipple in his mouth. Kat moans, winding her fingers into his hair, and lifting her body under his assault.

"Dei-kun, I love you!" she cries.

The Next Morning.

Kat stirs, waking up. She feels Deidara's arms around her. She snuggles up closer to him, her naked body slightly cold. She buries her face in his warm blonde hair. Sighing, she kisses him softly.

"I love you…my Deidara-kun," she whispers, falling asleep again.


	6. DeidaraAgain

Chapter 6: Deidara…Again

Kat walks up to the open gates of Konoha. Her hair is the same length and style as when she left, except instead of pink hair, she is blonde with pink ends. She has on blue jean skirt with black leggings and a black skin tight belly shirt with pink love/hate symbols on it. She wears her hair in pigtails with a lock of hair covering her right eye. Her pigtails are held up by two pink and black ribbons. She has a pink and black belly button ring. Deidara has a semi-fishnet and black shirt on and loose black jeans; they ride low, exposing black boxers with white skulls.

"I'm finally back!" she cries and hugs Deidara tightly. She runs into Konoha. She skids to a stop when she sees Sakura. Deidara, who had been following her, bumps into her from her sudden halt. Kat runs up to Sakura and hugs her.

"Sakura!" she shouts, "I've missed you so much!"

"Kat? Omigod! You're back!" Sakura cries back.

Deidara sits down a little ways away while the girls squeal to each other. Several minutes later, Kat freezes.

"Sai. Where is Sai?" she asks. Sakura points over Kat's shoulder. Kat looks around and spots a boy that looks like Sai. She asks Sakura if that was him. Sakura nods; Kat gasps. Sai's ink black hair was dyed blonde at some point. The ends are now yellow, his hair growing back. Kat takes a stumbling step towards him. Her mouth slightly open in amazement, her eyes wide, lets out a strangled cry.

"Sai?" she manages to call out. He glances up at the sound of his name. He looks at her, his eyes expressionless. Kat cocks her head to the side at his face, which is devoid of all emotions. Finally he recognizes her.

"Oh, Kat. It's you. Welcome back to Konoha," he says flatly. Kat blinks in surprise. She takes another hesitant step forward. Sai smiles at her, but it's not the smile she remembers. This smile is fake, and obviously so. With a strangled gasp, she lurches forward until she's standing right in front of him.

"Sai? What's wrong with you?" she asks in horror. This isn't the Sai she left behind in Konoha. This Sai was so melancholy. Almost like all emotions had left when she had.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" he replies without inflection. Kat lets out a half sob. Deidara, hearing her cries, rushes to her side.

"What's wrong, love?" he asks worriedly. Kat shakes her head mutely. Sakura taps on his shoulder. He turns to her.

"I think she's heartbroken. Sai hasn't shown any emotions for an entire year now. He used to wait hopefully for Tanaka to come back home, but after two months he lost hope. He told me before shutting down that his life was worthless now," Sakura explains sadly. Kat moans softly and begins to sob. Sai tilts his head and something flickers in his eyes briefly, but vanishes again.

"Don't cry over me Tanaka. I'm fine, really," Sai says without conviction. Kat shakes Deidara off her and reaches out to clutch Sai shirt. She sobs into his shirt for a while. The something that flickered before returns for a while longer.

"Kat? Don't cry Kat. What's wrong, kitten?" he asks gently, lifting her chin. Kat's eyes open wide. She hugs him tightly, just as the life in his eyes goes out again.

"Sai? Are you really back?" Kat asks hopefully. Deidara, realizing, while Kat did love him truly, her love for Sai ran deeper than his ever could, taps her shoulder. She turns to him, sees the look on his face, kisses his cheek, and whispers a goodbye. Sai smiles at her, the same fake smile.

"I don't know what you mean," he murmurs. Fresh torrents of tears fall from Kat's eyes. Her head falls onto his chest and her tears soak into his shirt. Life suddenly flares in Sai's eyes, to stay permanently.

"Kat? Please stop crying, kitten. I hate to see you cry," he whispers. Kat gasps, looking up. Sai looks down at her in true concern. Suddenly recognition floods into Sai's face. He touches her face gently.

"Kat, y-you're really back! You didn't leave me. You didn't stay gone!" he says in amazement. Kat nods and hugs him tightly.

"I never wanted to leave, love. If I hadn't left, I would have been killed. I've been slowly making my way back to Konoha. You wouldn't believe the hell I've gone through to get back here. Oh!" Kat exclaims as Sai's lips fall on hers. Her eyes stay wide open for a second before falling shut with a sigh of utter content. Her arms wrap around his neck, fingers curling into his silky black hair. His hands twist into her hair, dragging her the scant feet that separate their bodies. His other hand falls to her waist; he rubs the small of her back, fingers sliding under her waistband. They break apart gasping for air.

"The gods above know how much I've missed you, kitten," he says softly, placing his forehead on hers. She sighs again and lifts herself up onto her toes to kiss him.

"I've missed you too. Oh, by the way, let's go to your house. I've missed you too much to wait for you…I want you right now," she murmurs. With a lusty groan, he pulls her into another kiss, and then releases her, taking her to his apartment.

Later that night

Kat goes to the bathroom discreetly. She takes out the small box she had with her when she first got to Konoha. Slipping out the object inside she does what the instructions say. After waiting the appropriate time, she looks at the window on the object. She gasps in horror and drops the little plastic object. It falls face up, the little plus sign facing up at Kat showing her what she already thought. She is pregnant with Deidara's baby. Kat begins to sob quietly, her heart breaking. She had just gotten back to Konoha and now she had to leave again. Drying her eyes, she slips back out of the bathroom after destroying the evidence of the pregnancy test. She picks up a piece of paper and writes Sai a note before stealing out into the cold night. She decided to go to Suna and beg to stay until the baby was born. As she jumps through the trees she starts crying silently. _Why did this have to happen?_ She thinks as Konoha disappears behind her. A few hours later Sai wakes up and reaches over to put his arms around Kat, who had been sleeping by his side. He doesn't feel her. His hand scrabbles around and touches a sheet of paper on the pillow. He picks it up and sits up to read it. It reads:

_Dear Sai,_

_I know we just got back together, but I have to leave. I can't explain to you why, but I promise you I'll be back in about a year. I love you, so please try to stay sane while I'm gone. I swear to you I _will_ return within a year. A complication has turned up and I can't stay here. If you love me, you'll understand. If you _absolutely_ need to find me, I'm in Suna; but as much as I'd love for you to come find me, please don't. Just trust me on this, love. I'll be back sooner than later. I love you so much Sai._

_Lots of Love,_

_Tanaka Hartia_

Sai sits for about five minutes to absorb the fact that Kat was gone again before rushing to his drawers, grabbing an outfit, shrugging it on, and running out the door. He runs as fast as his legs can carry him. He runs like this for about two hours before collapsing on the ground. He picks up the pack he had hastily packed; he takes out some food and eats quickly before getting up and continuing as fast as before.


	7. Running and Loving

Chapter 7: Running

Kat stares up at the open gates of Suna for a moment. She puts her hand over her stomach. She had had to stop while on her journey and stay hidden for about a month because she had ran into Itachi. Her stomach now has a subtle bulge to it. As inconvenient as it is to dye her hair so often, Kat keeps her hair with the pink ends. She heads over to the Kazekage's office. She steps inside and walks right up to Gaara's desk. He looks up at her distractedly. After a second, he looks up again in horror. His sand appears next to her cheek. Kat sighs wearily. The sigh makes Gaara pause.

"Why are you here again?" he asks her, examining her closely. His eyes widen as he takes in the bump on Kat's stomach. She notices his eyes on her belly. He looks up at her sharply; she nods to the question in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant. The child will be born in eight months time. I was wondering if I could stay here until the baby is born, then I plan on giving it away to adoption," Kat says. She grimaces as a bout of morning sickness hits her in the stomach. Her hand clapped over her mouth, she turns away and hurries out to be sick. Gaara's eyes widen again before pity shows in them.

"I give you full permission to stay in Suna until the baby is born. You may stay with Temari if you wish. I remember you knew each other. Please wait here while I summon her," he says when she returns, her face weary and haggard. She nods and he leaves to call his sister. They return a few minutes later. Kat gets up and hugs the sand ninja girl. Temari leads Kat away.

"Alright, now that my brother's prying ears are away, who's the father?" Temari asks eagerly. Kat stops and starts to cry. Temari stops to and hugs her tightly, "What's wrong?"

Kat snuffles for a few seconds before composing herself. She wipes her hand over her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"It's Deidara's child. And I wish with all my heart is was Sai's baby. But the only person I had sex with long enough ago to be pregnant like this is Deidara. Oh, Temari I hate it!" she cried. A person with short black hair lifts his head at the cry. His eyes widen. He turns to the voice and gasps. He rushes over to the two girls.

"Kat!" Sai calls. Kat gasps, and turns to run. Temari hears her mutter shit under her breath. Sai reaches out and grabs Kat's arm, "Wait!"

"I can't. I have to go!" she says trying to wrench free before he sees her stomach. She doesn't pull away in time. She hears him gasp and feels his hand slip from her arm. She falls to her knees and gives a low anguished moan.

"I told you not to follow me," she whispered brokenly. She gets up and goes to walk away, tears blinding her. Sai reaches out and grabs her hand. He pulls her to him and hugs her tightly. His hand runs through her hair and he murmurs to her. She tilts her head up. He smiles down at her, his lips brushing hers gently before he hugs her again.

"What's the big deal? Why're you freaking out?" he asks. Kat holds him tightly, sobbing brokenly into Sai's chest. He rubs her back soothingly.

"Sai, I'm pregnant," she whispers, he nods, "The baby isn't yours. Sai, you aren't the father. Doesn't that make you upset?"

"No. I'll tell you why too. I'm not upset that you're pregnant with another man's child. That child is a part of you. And I love you. So I'll love this baby no matter who the father is. And I'll love you no matter what happened in the past. That is what real love is supposed to be. I love you. Why would you think I wouldn't love you if you had a baby?" he asks. Kat smiles cynically and shrugs. She hugs him and turns to Temari.

"Will you tell Gaara that there has been a change of plans and that I'm going back to Konoha? I'm going to keep the baby now. Tell Gaara I say bye," Kat says and the couple leave. On the way back to Konoha, Sai questions her on the identity of the father. Kat tries to stop him, but he persists. Finally Kat surrenders with a groan. (A/N It takes about two weeks for them to get back to Konoha. They stop to have fun a few times)

"You won't like me after, but the father is an Akatsuki member named Deidara. Now tell me you love me, and that this doesn't matter," Kat says worriedly. Sai smiles and tells her that he loves her. He pauses a minute before adding:

"So what're you going to name it?"

Kat throws up her arms. She turns to him in mild irritation, "You never quit!" He laughs, but persists with asking her. Kat stops walking and stands in the middle of the forest pondering. She sits down where she was standing. She racks her brain for a name, staying like this for hours. Finally as Sai is just about to fall asleep, she jumps up with a shout.

"AH-HA!" she shrieks. Sai jumps and stares up at her in half alarm, "If it's a boy, his name will be Kanote Hartia. If it's a girl her name will be Karima Hartia. What do you think?" she asks. Sai ponders the names for a moment before his lips split into a silly grin. "I'm gonna be a daddy?" he asks. She nods and smiles. He reaches down for her at the same second she reaches up for him. Their lips meet and part, tongues fighting for dominance. Sai groans and begins to pull off her clothes; Kat responds by following his example. They fall to the forest floor in a tangle of limbs.

A few minutes later Sai cries out. Kat's muffled scream of pleasure is heard a few moments later. After a minutes pause they start to collect their clothes and start on the path to Konoha again. Kat smiles in delight as the gates come into view. She hugs Sai tightly and pulls him into a passionate kiss. He catches her hand as it begins to travel down his chest. She laughs.

"I love you, Sai," she murmurs. Her hand falls to her stomach, "And I love you too little Karima."

Sai's eyes widen. She blushes at his stare. She smacks his arm playfully. "What?" she asks.

"You think it's a girl?" he asks. She nods, her blush deepening. "I love you Kat. And I love you Karima."

He whispers. He places his hand on her now slightly larger stomach. They smile down at her belly envisioning the beautiful baby girl. Suddenly Sai pulls away from Kat. He feels around in his pockets for a second then pulls out a small black box. He gets down on one knee and takes her hand.

"Kat? Will you marry me?" he asks. Kat's eyes fill with tears. She reaches down and kisses him.

"Yes. I will. And I'll always love you," she whispers happily.


	8. Epilogue 10 years later

Epilogue: Happily Ever After (Ten Years Later)

Kat comes out of her and Sai's house. Ten year old Karima Hartia is playing in the yard. Karima's hair is long and blonde, held up in a ponytail. She has sparkling green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She looks exactly like her mother, except for Kat's dyed pink ends. Kat calls out to her daughter. She places her hand over her hugely swollen belly. She is very pregnant with her and her husband's first child.

"Karima, come inside. It's time to eat," she calls to her daughter who only reminds her that the girl isn't Sai's daughter when she speaks. She has the same little lilt at the end of her sentences as Deidara.

"Yes, momma, un," Karima calls back. She hurries over to her mother. They come inside and Sai gives his wife a kiss. Kat smiles at Sai and Karima rolls her eyes.

"Yuck, un," she says softly. Kat smiles gently at her daughter. Someone knocks on their door. Karima answers for her mother. A tall man with light blonde hair and dark green eyes is standing there. Karima tilts her head. Kat steps forward with her mouth open wide.

"Deidara?" she asks. Deidara nods, Kat rushes up and hugs him. Deidara let's her hug him, resisting the urge to bury his face in her silky hair. He pulls back.

"I came the second I heard. I'm sorry I wasn't here right away and that it took me ten years to find out. I'm sorry. Do you hate me, un?" Deidara whispers brokenly. Karima's eyes widen. She tugs on her adopted father's sleeve.

"Daddy, is that my real dad, un?" she asks in wonder. Sai grimaces in pain. He nods though. Karima steps up to her biological father and looks him over. He notices her again and smiles at her.

"Hello. My name is Deidara, un," he says. Karima shook her head. She reaches out tentatively.

"Aren't you, Daddy, un?" she asks. Deidara smiles.

"Yes, but I haven't been here for you for ten years of your life and I probably won't be here very much for the rest of your life. That man that is your mommy's husband, he's your father. Gods know he cares more about you than I have. But just know that I love you, Karima, un," Deidara explains. Karima nods sadly. Deidara looks up at Kat again. He smiles wistfully at remembered passions. Swiftly he bends over and kisses the cheek of the woman he had fallen in love with and never gotten over. Kat gasps in surprise but lets him slip away, before he is gone from her life again, she steps out the front door and calls out to Deidara.

"Don't be a stranger, please. I'll always love you too Deidara!" she calls at his retreating figure. Deidara stops. He smiles and waves at Kat and then turns to leave. He never returns, a few weeks after his visit, Kat receives word that Deidara was killed by Sasuke. She shivers at the thought of Sasuke, now a ruthless murderer. She was glad that Suigetsu had left a little after she had left way back 11 years ago. She and Sai had gone to Suigetsu and Karin's wedding when Karima was one. They were Karima's godparents. Kat was glad she and Suigetsu are still friends. She is even happier that Karin is her friend too. Itachi had been killed a few years ago by Sasuke. Like Kat had thought, murderer! But on a happier note, and I know this is a cliché, but they lived happily ever after.


End file.
